Monochrome
by RaiKuni
Summary: Sebuah dunia kecil dimana semua kehilangan warnanya masing-masing. Bukan merah maupun biru, namun sesuatu yang dinamakan 'Monochrome'


Sebuah dunia kecil dimana semua kehilangan warnanya masing-masing. Bukan merah maupun biru, namun sesuatu yang dinamakan 'Monochrome'

 _ **Monochrome**_

 **Touken Ranbu (c) Nitroplus**

 **Pair : Mikazuki Munechika X Yamanbagiri Kunihiro**

Touken Ranbu bukan punya saya.. tapi Yamanbagiri punya saya :'') /PLAK

 _III_III_III_III_

Pemuda itu selalu ada disana. Setiap sore menjelang, setiap garis garis oranye menghiasi, ia selalu ada disana

Tak terkecuali hujan sekalipun

Tak ada yang tau mengapa, hanya iris hetero lah yang sering memperhatikannya. Setiap senja

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro tak pernah beranjak barang sedetik pun

"Apa yang dilakukan anak muda seperti mu di luar?"

Pertanyaan kecil lolos begitu saja, setelah sekian lama memperhatikan hatinya tergerak untuk bertanya.

"Apakah tuan seorang pelancong? Saya belum pernah melihat tuan di daerah ini"

Pertanyaan dijawab pertanyaan

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan orang tua seperti ku anak muda"

"Dan saya pikir pertanyaan saya jauh lebih bermanfaat, tuan"

Ah, baiklah baiklah.. tidak ada gunanya berdebat. Mikazuki Munechika, orang tua itu hanya tersenyum simpul

"Aku bukanlah seorang pelancong, hanya seorang dokter. Mikazuki Munechika"

Tersenyum miris

"Dokter ya?"

"Apa kau menyukai warna senja?"

Pergerakan pemuda bermarga Kunihiro tiba tiba berhenti. Helaian terbang dalam sunyi, pertanyaan yang berat untuk dijawab

"Apa menurut anda begitu, tuan?"

Iris hetero menatap penuh tanda tanya. Mikazuki bukanlah seorang psikolog dan pastinya ia tak tau cara membaca perilaku seseorang

"Melihatmu selalu disini setiap senja, itu membuatku menarik hipotesa bahwa kau menyukai warna senja"

Kekehan kecil keluar, yah mungkin tidak buruk juga. Percakapan kecil ditengah senja

"Warna senja itu, seperti apa?"

Mikazuki tertawa renyah, menatap senja yang kian lama kian sirna

"Hoho... Mungkin sewarna dengan kasih sayang"

"Terdengar indah"

Kain Hoodie ditarik perlahan, suara berat kian lirih di pendengaran. Mengalun seirama dengan udara

Iris peridot tidak bercahaya

"Saya juga ingin sekali melihatnya"

08-03-2xxx

 _Aku melihatnya, sosok pemuda yang tak lagi memiliki cahaya di matanya. Iris peridot sejernih permata mempunyai banyak kekurangan_

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Senja kembali lagi dan pemuda itu tetap berada disana. Memandang langit senja tak berwarna

"Oya? Kau disini lagi anak muda"

Sapaan pelan mengalun, hanya terdengar gemersik daun yang mengiringi

"Dan anda datang lagi, tuan"

Begitu formal, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro sangat berkelas di mata Mikazuki

"Sekarang, warna apa yang ada di langit?"

"Apa kau tak bisa melihatnya, Yamanbagiri?"

"Jika saya bisa melihatnya, saya tak perlu menanyakan hal ini kepada anda tuan-"

"-semuanya bagai panggung hitam putih" lanjutnya

Surai pirang tertunduk, kelopak mata tertutup menyembunyikan permata indah berwarna peridot

Genggaman tangan membuat Yamanbagiri sadar, ada kelembutan disana

Mikazuki berlutut dihadapannya

"Yamanbagiri yo, aku akan membuatmu menatap warna senja"

Terdengar mustahil, seorang dengan kekurangan sepertinya takkan pernah sembuh. Hanya keajaiban lah yang bisa menyembuhkan

"Percayalah pada ku"

Yamanbagiri terdiam

"Jangan buat saya percaya pada anda tuan, anda bukanlah Tuhan"

Setidaknya, Mikazuki hanya ingin pemuda itu bisa menatap senja

"Aku akan membantumu"

Sunggingan senyum ditunjukkan, sedikit berharap namun tak bisa langsung mempercayai

"Aku selalu memperhatikan mu, kau mirip dengan seseorang"

"Kekasih anda tuan?"

"Bukan, hanya masa lalu"

Benar, masa lalu. Yang tak bisa ku lupakan

Dirimu

09-03-2xxx

 _Buta warna total merupakan suatu kondisi dimana penderita tidak dapat melihat warna, sehingga dunia hanya berwarna hitam dan putih (monokromasi)_

 _Monochrome.._

"Saya tidak bisa melihat berbagai macam warna sejak kecil"

Yamanbagiri mulai bercerita dengan nada lirih

"Apa itu biru? Apa itu merah? Saya tidak tahu. Dunia ini, rasanya seperti panggung hitam putih dari sebuah mimpi elektronik"

Kucing kecil dalam pangkuan, dielus selembut yang ia bisa. Tak menghiraukan angin yang menerbangkan helaiannya

Sebuah tangan menariknya pergi, menjatuhkan kucing tak berdosa ke tanah

"Anda ingin membawa saya kemana, tuan?"

Hoodie putih dengan jeans biru menjadi pakaian paling cocok untuk bersantai sejenak. Genggaman tangan hangat mewarnai, hanya sunggingan senyum ramah ditorehkan

"Oya? Aku akan membuat hidupmu berwarna"

"Anda tidak perlu melakukan itu. Sangat merepotkan"

"Aku ini orang tua, jangan coba melawanku Yamanbagiri"

Bibir terkatup rapat. Anggukan kecil mengiyakan perkataan. Jalan terlihat ramai kala itu, penuh dengan warna warni pejalan kaki

"Kau tau? Jika kau berbahasa formal seperti itu, kau bisa dimakan hiu"

"Apa ini sebuah lelucon? Saya tidak mengerti"

Mikazuki berhenti sejenak. Mengamati gelang indah bertuliskan 'Monochrome' berwarna abu abu

"Yamanbagiri, sepertinya-"

Berlutut spontan, gelang itu kini bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan

"Pirang dan abu abu bukanlah hal yang buruk"

10-03-2xxx

 _Tidak ada catatan_

"Ishikirimaru-san"

"Ah, Mikazuki-san. Tumben sekali anda menelpon saya seperti ini. Bukankah Anda sibuk di sana?"

Mikazuki menghela nafas, kemudian tertawa kecil

"Tidak dalam arti sebenarnya"

"Anda sepertinya sedang bermasalah"

"Pemuda itu, sosok yang selalu saya ceritakan .."

Suara berat dari sebuah telpon nampaknya sedang tersedak sesuatu. Suara serak kembali normal

"Saya pikir anda hanya sedang bercanda waktu itu. Maksud saya, bagaimana bisa ingatan ratusan tahun lalu ada pada otak sebesar batu milik anda, Mikazuki-san?"

"Jangan menghina, bisa kita bertemu?"

"Ajakan minum teh? Tentu"

Hari itu, Mikazuki bersumpah akan mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan nya

"Apa?!"

Segelas teh bergoyang karena guncangan sosok tegap serba hijau itu. Mikazuki menghela nafas, jas putih masih melekat pada dirinya

"Jangan sampai saya berlaku tak formal, Ishikirimaru-san. Saya sudah lelah mengulanginya sampai 5 kali"

Menyesap teh kesal, dokter ini hanya menahan gejolak emosi karena kebodohan rekan yang pernah menjadi angkatannya dulu

"Sayangnya, hingga saat ini belum ada cara yang dapat menyembuhkannya. Memang terdapat beberapa 'klaim' dari beberapa pihak bahwa mereka memiliki metode penyembuhan. Akan tetapi, perlu saya tekankan, pada dasarnya metode tersebut merupakan upaya untuk 'mengakali' tes buta warna ishihara dan pada dasarnya tidak menyembuhkan buta warna itu sendiri" jelas Ishikirimaru

"Adakah... Jalan lain?"

Ishikirimaru menarik nafas

"Tidak"

 _III_III_III_III_

Sebuah eskrim kini dinikmati oleh Yamanbagiri. Ditemani Mikazuki disampingnya

"Apakah anda tidak bekerja, tuan?"

"Aku ini seorang dokter"

Sehelai daun gugur ditunjukkan, seakan menyuruh Yamanbagiri untuk menebaknya

"Hoho Yamanbagiri. Apa kau tau warna apa ini?"

"Sudah berkali kali anda melakukan hal yang sama. Dan jawaban saya tetaplah sama, Putih"

' _perlu saya tekankan, pada dasarnya tidak ada obat yang dapat menyembuhkan buta warna itu sendiri'_

"Apa anda akan menyerah, tuan? Lagipula saya sudah terbiasa denga-"

"Tidak! Hanya karena tidak ada bukan berarti mustahil dilakukan"

"Akan saya ulangi sekali lagi tuan, anda bukanlah Tuhan yang dapat melakukan segalanya"

"... Aku hanya seorang dokter yang terlalu naif, Yamanbagiri"

Senja berakhir. Sebuah pekerjaan menguras pikiran dikerjakan. Otak bekerja 10 kali lipat dari biasanya

 _'tidak ada bukan berarti mustahil'_

Bagaimana... Mengembalikan nya?

10-04-2xxx (Aku hampir menyerah)

 _Satu bulan berlalu... Dan aku hampir menyerah_

 _Tak tahu harus bagaimana, sudah banyak pakar lain kutanyakan. Namun semuanya sama saja_

 _Mimpi pemuda seperti Yamanbagiri merupakan sebuah cita cita kecil bagiku_

 _Sebagai tanda akan permohonan pada sebuah penyesalan_

 _III_III_III_III_

Senja kala itu gelam, lengkungan hitam menghiasi kelopak hetero. Menatap pemuda pirang yang selalu ada disana

"Anda datang lagi, tuan. Kupikir anda akan meninggalkan saya begitu saja"

Suram, tentu saja. Mikazuki hampir menyerah

Tubuh pirang berdiri, memeluk pemilik jas putih dengan erat

"Anda tak perlu sampai sejauh ini demi saya, tuan"

Mikazuki mengelus wajah Yamanbagiri dengan halus. Menyadari bahwa dokter bukanlah Tuhan... Dan dokter hanyalah manusia biasa yang dibekali ilmu kesehatan

"Mau jalan jalan?"

Yamanbagiri mengangguk, tubuh ringkih itu masuk kedalam mobil dengan perlahan. Mencium aroma khas Mikazuki di dalam mobil bermerek

"Semuanya hitam dan putih"

Sebuah usapan kepala mendarat, sunggingan senyum pasrah terlukis. Genggaman erat kemudian menghancurkan nuansa ketakutan

Sebuah benang terikat pada keduanya

Jalinan sebuah hubungan

 _III_III_III_III_

11-04-2xxx

 _Rangkaian bunga mawar menjadi suatu hal yang spesial yang akan kuberikan padanya_

 _Senja kala itu gelam dan akan kupastikan ia sedang beranjak dari sana_

 _Untuk apa seorang pemuda dengan bodohnya duduk di tengah hujan sore sembari mengelus kucing yang ia temukan?_

 _III_III_III_III_

"Yamanbagiri!"

Sedikit berteriak dan sedikit berlari, Mikazuki menghampiri Yamanbagiri dengan sebuah payung di tangan nya

"Segila apa dirimu sampai duduk disini saat hujan?"

"Hujan adalah sebuah kesedihan, tuan. Hanya saja anda tidak mengerti"

"Berhentilah berbicara formal dan masuklah ke mobil"

"Andai anda tau..."

Iris peridot menatap kosong. Awan kelabu menjadi penampakan utama baginya

"Bahwa tidak ada hal lain yang lebih membosankan daripada penglihatan ini"

"-monoton"

Mikazuki diam dan memeluk tubuh ringkih dari belakang

"Cinta, adalah sesuatu yang berwarna. Mungkin bukan hitam dan bukan pula putih. Hati lah yang merasakan. Dan cinta, adalah satu satunya hal berwarna yang bisa kau lihat''

"Anda begitu menghayatinya tuan"

"Mau jalan jalan?"

 _III_III_III_III_

12-04-2xxx

 _Tidak ada catatan_

13-04-2xxx

 _Tidak ada catatan_

14-04-2xxx

 _Aku.. tidak tau_

 _III_III_III_III_

"Yamanbagiri.. aku mencintaimu"

Yamanbagiri terkekeh perlahan, mendengar kata cinta yang begitu lembut

"Saya mengetahuinya tuan. Dari detak jantung anda dan tatapan anda terhadap saya"

Mikazuki merona, kemungkinan terbesar adalah ia malu karena ketahuan dengan cara yang memalukan

Meraih tangan Yamanbagiri, Mikazuki kemudian membawanya kedalam dekapan hangat penuh makna

"Mau jalan jalan?"

Yamanbagiri tertawa, menyadari bahwa kata itu selalu terucap dari Mikazuki. Juga tawa jenaka yang selalu ia pakai

"Hari ini, anda mau membawa saya kemana... Tuan?"

Jalan raya nampak ramai. Iris peridot mulai menerawang ke berbagai arah

"Oya? Kau selalu memanggilku dengan panggilan 'tuan' ada apa?"

"Saya tidak begitu suka memanggil seseorang dengan nama"

Hoodie ditarik kedepan, genggaman kecil makin erat

"Kau menarik"

Getaran ponsel mengalihkan perhatian. Saku dirogoh secara paksa, mengeluarkan benda kecil berwarna hitam

"Tunggu sebentar Yamanbagiri"

Yamanbagiri mengangguk, memperhatikan seorang tuna netra di sampingnya

Bersyukur memang, pemuda bermarga Kunihiro ini lebih beruntung daripada sosok pendek disampingnya. Tak mempunyai penglihatan

"Permisi.. apakah anda tau ini jam berapa?"

Yamanbagiri terhenyak, tergesa untuk melihat angka dalam arlojinya

"5 sore.. ini pukul 5 sore"

"Terimakasih"

Sebuah tongkat panjang dikeluarkan. Berjalan gontai ke arah yang HARUSNYA tak ia lewati. Salahkan insting Yamanbagiri yang tak bisa menerawang jauh

"Hal itu mungkin bisa anda kerjakan, Kogitsunemaru-san",

Mikazuki masih dalam percakapan monotonnya

Lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah dan Yamanbagiri tau itu, berdasarkan letaknya tentu saja.

"Ayo Yamanbagiri"

Ponsel kecil terlipat, langkah kaki mulai menyebrangi jalan itu. Iris hetero mengungkapkan rasa kesal. Yaah, sepertinya 'dunia kerja' tak seindah ekspektasi

Yamanbagiri terhenti, menatap seorang tuna netra tadi dengan seksama. Seperti ada kesan familiar di matanya

' _Permisi.. apakah anda tau ini jam berapa?'_

 **Kring** ...

Tsurumaru Kuninaga

"YAMANBAGIRI!!!"

 **BRAAAKKKK**

Semuanya menjadi hitam

 _III_III_III_III_

16-04-2xxx

 _Aku menyesal_

Mawar putih digenggaman Mikazuki. Iris nya menangkap helai pirang di balik Hoodie putih itu

"Kau disini lagi?",

"Dan anda, kembali lagi.. tuan"

Mikazuki berlutut. Menggenggam erat sepasang tangan pucat di depannya. Membawa kehangatan penuh penyesalan. Penyesalan untuk kedua kalinya

"Mengapa anda menangis?"

"Maafkan aku..."

"Anda tidak perlu menangis"

Meskipun begitu, tapi tetap saja... Bulir bening selalu turun menghiasi. Menyesali sesuatu

Penyesalan yang teramat menyedihkan

Akankah waktu bisa terulang?

"Lagipula..."

Manik hetero menatap dalam

"Menjadi seorang tuna netra, bukanlah hal yang buruk"

Mikazuki Munechika.. menangis ditempat

 _III_III_III_III_

21-04-2xxx

 _ **Rest in Peace**_

 _ **Yamanbagiri Kunihiro**_

"Hei... Aku datang lagi.."


End file.
